Lax vagina syndrome is designated as the vaginal syndrome characterized that the muscle located in vaginal cavity and vaginal opening area are loosened, the secretion of vaginal mucus is reduced and vaginal fascia is relaxed, and it frequently occurs after aging and childbirth, which may causes to the disadvantageous effect on rectum, uterus and bladder etc and it may exacerbate to occur serious problems, for example, fecal leakage, premature birth, stillbirth etc.
The representative phenomena of the disease are as follows: (1) the wind sound during sexual intercourse, (2) reduced frequency of orgasm feeling, (3) reduced sexual excitement caused by loosened vaginal muscle etc, which may be solved by various non-surgical therapy such as Kegel exercise well known as the pelvic muscle strengthening exercise to enforce pelvic muscle or surgical operation such as vaginal wall plastic operation for curing such worries but even if removing the loosened muscle with surgical operation, the muscle is not strengthened and have limited satisfaction.
The vaginal mucus of woman is increased during sexually exciting period as follows: the volume of blood flow is increased to vaginal tunic and thereby blood plasma is exuded from submucus capillary blood vessel. Colpoxerosis occurs by the reduced level of estrogen hormone before or after menopause and is characterized with the little secretion of vaginal fluid and reduced leukorrhea in spite of sexually excited period, which gives rise to various problems in conjugal sexual life, for example, vaginitis, vulvar or vaginal itching, dyspareunia, vaginismus postcoital spotting, dysuria, hematturia, severe pain caused by uterine contraction during or after orgasm, lower abdominal pain, the frequent occurrence of dysmenorrhea, vaginitidis, etc.
There have been still needed to develop effective therapies to treat lax vagina syndrome or colpoxerosis disease, effectively and safely till now.
Accordingly, there has been needed to develop novel therapeutic composition showing long-term treating activity with safety to treat lax vagina syndrome or colpoxerosis disease.
However, there has been not reported or disclosed on the therapeutic effect for lax vagina syndrome or colpoxerosis disease of the combination of salt and sugar in any of the above cited literatures, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
To investigate an inhibitory effect of the combination of salt and sugar on lax vagina syndrome or colpoxerosis disease, the inventors of the present invention have carried out various experiments, for example, vaginal smooth muscle contractility test using by New Zealand White Rabbit; (Experimental example 1); the effect on the vagina contractility in volunteers by using perinometer (Experimental example 2); and the effect on the colpoxerosis disease in volunteers (Experimental example 3) and finally completed present invention by confirming that the combination showed improving effect on the contractility of vagina tissue and colpoxerosis disease in the test.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed disclosure of the present invention provided hereinafter.